Sick of being alone
by justinegirl125
Summary: Mimi and Roger are away. Mark gets lonely so he calls Collins but hes not home so he invited Angel over.


It was a sunny morning in Alphabet city. Roger and Mimi where spending the weekend together. Mark woke up alone in his and Rogers's apartment. He went to get some tea as he normally would like very morning it was his first mooring in awhile he woke up an was alone in the loft. Joanne was at work. Maureen was well who knows where, he decided to call Collins.

"Hello" said Angel who had picked up the phone.

"Hey is Collins there"

"No he's at work"

"Oh thanks…hey wait what are you doing today Angel?"

"Oh nothing really till Tom gets home I'm just fixing up my nails"

"Would you want to hang out or something … I mean roger and Mimi are away and I am lonely I know I should be used to it but anyway would you want to?"

"Sure!"

"Do you want to come over here?"

"Sure I will be right over after I finish this last nail"

"Ok I'll see you then bye"

"Buh-Bye" Angel hung up

Soon angel arrived she knocked. "Hey Angel" mark said as he opened the door.

"Hi Mark" she said while walking in the door and sat on the couch "What do you want to do?"

"Well I know this is kind of weird and sudden but I really wanted some one to talk to and I know I have Roger but I don't feel he understands me really and I really need another friend and I was wondering if I could talk with you"

"Aw of course Markie" She pats the seat next to her. "Come sit down". Mark goes to sit down. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know never mind I probably shouldn't have bothered you to come over here, you can leave if you want" Mark stand up and walks over to another spot in the room.

Angel walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Now Mark I am your friend and besides I was painting my nails and I could have token a lot more time to make them better but I wanted to come over here. Now I'm not leaving"

"Fine its just….. Never mind you probably would get bored"

"Mark you better cut this shit out I am your friend you can tell me so tell me now"

"Angel"

"Sit" Angel said pointing to the couch. Mark sat down of course. Angel sat down next to him.

"Now, what were you going to say?"

" Well, I just feel alone all the time and I have no one to talk to, I mean I have so much on my mind that I need to get out"

Angels sits there listening while mark continues.

"Every one has some one Roger has Mimi and Collins has you and I have my camera and I am just really lonely and I want to go for a weekend vacation with some one I want to paint my nails…..well maybe read a book instead of painting my nails while I'm waiting for my lover to get home, but no one wants to be with me. What am I supposed to do when you're all gone and all I got is my self? I know I probably sound real selfish right now"

"Oh no I understand" Angel gives Mark a hug.

"Angel I am so glad I came to you"

"Me too" Angel smiled

The two talked all day about Mark's problems and Angel's problems. They grew a very strong bond. They talked all night and never realized what time it was. It was 10:00 Mark didn't want to send Angel home this late so he said she could stay the night. Collins had to work until morning the next day anyway. It was cold so Mark brought Angel a blanket from Rogers's room. Then he went back into his room but he couldn't sleep so he went back out to get a drink.

"Hey couldn't get to sleep either" Angel said

"Oh my god I didn't know you were awake and yeah I can't get to sleep"

"Every night Collins tells me a story before I go to sleep and sense hes not here I was wondering" Angel looks round the room nervously. "If you could tell me one"

"I don't really know any" but before he could finish Angel cut him off

"Please" Angel said smiling and making a cute little face.

"Ok" he walked over and sat by Angel "You know, I never fell for those faces but when I finally do it's from a guy" Angel smiled and giggled.

"You mean a drag queen" Angel corrected him

"Right….Sorry, so what story do you want me to tell you"

"I don't care" Angel said then lied down next to where mark was sitting"

Mark told her a story he once heard from him mom a while ago it was a long story and by the time he was finished angel was asleep with her head on his lap. He didn't want to wake her up so he just stayed there and leaned his head back on the sofa and fell asleep. Roger walked in the door at like 1 am he turned on the light so he didn't trip on anything.

"What the hell?" Roger said when he saw Angel and Mark" Angel woke up Mark didn't. Angel looked to see she was lying on Mark and realized what Roger thought when he came in

"Oh Shit"

"What's going on?" Roger said to Angel

"Well you see, Collins had to work late and Mark was lonely so I came over to talk for a little and it was late and, and I didn't want to go home and so mark told me to stay and I couldn't get to sleep and Mark read me a story and it was cold and Oh hell I'm in trouble"

"Angel why don't you go lay down in my room for a little bit" Angel would to anything to get out this right now.

"Yeah ok"

Roger couldn't understand what he just saw so once Angel went in his room he threw a pillow and mark.

"Mark" roger yelled but not loud enough that Angel would hear.

"What huh? Roger! Uh oh, wheres Angel."

"What the hell were you doing with her anyway?"

"She came over so we could talk"

"No I mean this shit where she was sleeping on you"

"Well she made this cute face, and you weren't here and Collins was getting home late, wow I'm really fucking this up. She fell asleep on my lap when I was telling her a story and I didn't want to move incase she woke up.

"Whatever" Roger yelled at him then slammed the door and went into Marks room because he knew Angel was in his own. This time when Roger yelled Angel heard.

Mark just sat there just thinking about what happened. Then he went into Rogers's room where Angel was.

"I'm really sorry Mark" Angel said to Mark

"Its ok it wasn't you're….?"

"You don't think he will tell Collins do you?" Mark was kind of disappointed he liked Angel, but Angel was obviously committed to Collins which he couldn't change and didn't really want to he just liked Angel.

"No he couldn't he wouldn't do that to you" Mark walked away

"Thanks for reading to me Mark"

"Goodnight" Mark said then went and lied down on the couch. He realized that Angel was Collins and Angel would never feel another way and Mark was ok with that he was just glad she was his friend. Thankfully none of the three ever spoke about it again and they went back to the way things should be.


End file.
